dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem
This is weird and it's happened a couple of times...does anybody know why when you edit the infobox data from an episode, the part of "written by" goes blank? It's happened a bunch of times and I don't understand why. Fetuscakes (talk) 03:59, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Do you have an example? All seems well on this page, just as long as you write " |Written by: = " it's possible that maybe you forgot to include the colon.TheDethklokGuy (talk) 04:51, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh I fixed it, but when I edited it to include the previous episode it got deleted, which is really weird. It's happened to other episodes, whenever I edit the infobox the writers get deleted by some odd reason. Recently I edited most of the episodes of Season 1 to include the date they were aired and each time the writers were deleted. So weird. Fetuscakes (talk) 07:29, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Abigail's and Toki's relationship Could it be said that their bonding led to a motherly relationship? I honestly don't see it at all, but that could be my personal bias. Fetuscakes (talk) 21:56, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :I belive so, given the fact that they both were though a highly stressful event and Toki's highly child-like nature it is very much possible. Chibifoxkit ::It doesn't need to be specifically addressed (whether it was motherly or sisterly), simply a mention of the bond will do. TheDethklokGuy (talk) 22:10, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Be that as it may, I think it's important to refrence at the least what time of relationship. Chibifoxkit :Toki is very childlike, but Abigail is not very motherly. I think Toki would have a little brother relationship with her the way he has with Dethklok Fetuscakes (talk) 23:27, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::That's true, but I suppose this is all up for debate until the next season arises, so I think it should be left as with both variables until further information is stated. :::Hm, it's speculative, but to be fair there are other speculative parts in this wikia. Personally I don't think it's true and would rather wait for confirmation, but let's decide democratically. Fetuscakes (talk) 00:44, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm an open minded, negociable man; I propose we simply leave it as some sort of careing relationship twoards Toki. -Chibifoxkit :::::Deal, I have changed the page. Fetuscakes (talk) 04:10, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::On a humorous note, remember the episode where Toki goes to fantasy camp? Do you think that Nathan cut that dildo's hand off or just killed him? :::::::(Chibifox is that you? Remember to sign in and sign your contributions) It's implied that Nathan maimed his fretting hand, thus permanently cutting short his career as a guitarist. A guitarist's hands are his life Fetuscakes (talk) 01:37, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: (Yea it was me, my apologizes.) That's what I assumed, but I remember seeing a small debate on the talk page over that some time ago and I didn't think he killed the kid. Chibifoxkit (talk) 17:53, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Chibifoxkit